robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrorhurtz/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction
Terrorhurtz was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 5-10 of the UK Robot Wars and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. Its best performance came in Series 6, where it finished fourth overall; it also reached the heat final in Series 10. However, it only reached the second round of its heat in Series 5, 8 and 9, and was disqualified from Series 7 for arriving at the studio unfinished. Built and entered by Team Hurtz, Terrorhurtz was armed with an extremely powerful double-headed pneumatic axe, which fires at over 100mph and with enough force to throw the robot over. The axe is also capable of acting as a self-righting mechanism. Terrorhurtz made its first of two video game appearances in Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction. Killerhurtz & Terrorhurtz It was originally planned that Terrorhurtz's predecessor, Killerhurtz, would be featured in Arenas of Destruction, due to the latter's success overseas in the US robot combat show, BattleBots. However, BattleBots owned the merchandising rights to the latter, so the developers of Arenas of Destruction decided to use Terrorhurtz, John Reid's then-latest machine, instead. As Arenas of Destruction was released before Heat L of Series 5 was broadcast, the game marked Terrorhurtz's first appearance in any piece of Robot Wars media. Appearance and Armament Terrorhurtz retains most of its detail in Arenas of Destruction, most importantly its large, double-bladed axe and translucent body; however some differences are noticeable. The axe arm is longer, and the robot is overall more rounded and lower to the ground than its real life counterpart. Terrorhurtz's chassis shape in its in-game form seems to closely resemble that of Team Hurtz's later BattleBots entry Beta, and also lacks the front/rear wedge plates and side skirts found in its Series 5 incarnation. Like in real life, Terrorhurtz's axe is powerful and can be used to right itself in-game; however, it can only rest in one position, and is slower. Strategies Using Terrorhurtz Terrorhurtz has quite destructive weaponry, and so it is capable of causing plenty of damage, although it doesn't have the best armour. It is also unflippable; however your best tactics are to hit the other robots with the axe, and also to lure them into pits and traps if the axe breaks, as Terrorhurtz has mediocre pushing power. Against Terrorhurtz While the axe is equipped, Terrorhurtz will always be able to right itself, rendering flipping weapons impotent. Spinning weapons and other axes are far more effective, as the armour is weak. Besides from this, pushing or luring Terrorhurtz into hazards is a good idea. However, should the axe break off, it is far simpler to strand it upside down. Differences from Real Life *The axe is slower, and defaults in one position rather than functioning as a double-sided weapon. *The body is lower down and more rounded, and lacks front/rear wedge plates and side skirts which the real robot had in Series 5-6 and Extreme 2. *The axe arm is longer and its axe head is bigger. *The Hz12 (Terahertz) decal is instead replaced with a 1012 (Terabyte). Category:TV series robots in Arenas of Destruction